Red Marley (OS)
by jufiction
Summary: Kara Marley Marley Rose sous l'influence de la kryptonite rouge


Red Marley [OS]

Marley entra dans le lycée McKinley, comme tous les matins. Sauf que ce jour-là, elle allait tout faire pour éviter Jake et Bree. Il lui avait brisé le cœur, elle lui faisait confiance. Mais plus maintenant. Même le Glee club, qui était pourtant son cour préféré, elle ne voulait pas y aller pour éviter Jake. Elle était en colère, mais elle se calma, il ne fallait pas risquer de dévoiler ses pouvoirs ou blesser quelqu'un pour cette histoire. La journée se passa bien, malgré les regards insistants de Jake au Glee club mais elle s'était contentée de l'ignorer. Pour se rassurer, la jeune fille se disait que le temps effacerait ses blessures et sa colère. En tout cas, elle espérait. Mais elle appréhendait surtout le lendemain car c'était l'anniversaire de l'explosion de Krypton, le jour où elle avait perdu ses parents, sa maison le jour où elle avait tout perdu. D'habitude, Alex était à ses côtés mais pas cette année, car elle n'avait pas réussi à se libérer, à cause de ses études. Donc Kara appréhendait cette journée encore plus que d'habitude.

Mais le lendemain en se réveillant, la dernière fille de Krypton ne ressentait ni peine ni remord ou autres sentiments qu'elle ressentait d'habitude. Non, elle se sentait différente, forte mais avec une colère sourde qui coulait dans ses veines. Sans le savoir, un éclair rouge zébra son visage, bref, mais bien présent. Elle se leva et jeta un regard dédaigneux sur sa penderie. En fouillant, elle trouva des vêtements qui lui convenaient, un jean foncé, déchiré au niveau des genoux, un t-shirt noir et un perfecto noir, aussi. Elle utilisa sa super-vitesse pour se préparer et se maquiller avant de descendre et engloutir son petit-déjeuner. Elle partit enfin au lycée avec une détermination nouvelle. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait être tranquille et si jamais quelqu'un lui faisait une remarque et bien… Elle réprima un sourire mauvais. Finalement, elle espérait bien que quelqu'un vienne l'emmerder, et si c'était Bree, ce ne serait que du bonus. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se cacherait pas, contrairement à la veille.

Elle entra dans le bâtiment, et les effets de son nouveau style ne tardèrent pas à se manifester. Les garçons, et certaines filles, la déshabillaient du regard, tandis que les filles lui lançaient des regards noirs et/ou jaloux. Elle s'arrêta devant son casier pour attraper ses livres quand ses amis arrivèrent :

 **« - Waouh ! Marley, t'es canon ! »** S'exclama Unique, **«** **Mais pourquoi ce changement de style ? »**

 **« - Une envie soudaine. »** _Surtout aujourd'hui_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle avait été adoptée à ses amis et encore moins que Marley n'était pas son vrai prénom. Il était ainsi plus simple de garder son origine secrète.

 **« - Ecoute, Marley, si c'est à cause de Jake… »** Commença Blaine

 **« - Non, ce n'est pas à cause de lui. Il ne mérite certainement pas d'avoir quelconque influence sur moi ou ma façon de m'habiller. »**

La sonnerie retentit et tous allèrent dans leur cours respectifs. La matinée se passa sans encombre. Marley avait surpris plusieurs fois le regard de Jake pendant les cours et dans les couloirs. Elle avait dit la vérité à Blaine mais si son changement de style pouvait montrer à Jake ce qu'il manquait et bien elle ne s'en priverait pas. Mais la jeune fille ne commença à s'amuser qu'à la pause déjeuner. En effet, avant de rejoindre la cafétéria, elle passa à son casier pour y ranger ses affaires.

 **« - Non mais qui voilà, Marley ! »** S'exclama une voix mielleuse dans son dos.

Mais Marley ne se retourna pas et continua de ranger ses livres. Après tout, elle l'avait entendu arriver depuis plusieurs minutes déjà et elle avait reconnu la voix. Mais l'autre, en revanche, ne supporta pas d'être ignorée et l'attaqua :

 **« - Oh t'es sourde maintenant ! Non mais regarde-toi, tu crois vraiment attirer l'attention avec ton nouveau style ? Tu es pathétique, tu ne m'arriveras jamais à la cheville ! Jake l'a bien compris lui. »** Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton hautain et fier.

A ces propos, Marley se redressa, un éclair passa de nouveau sur son visage. Elle se tourna lentement vers la cheerleader :

 **« - Moi, pathétique ? Il me semble bien pourtant que c'est toi qui drague les mecs des autres, et qui en plus se vante d'être une salope. Calme toi ma pauvre chérie, tu n'es que le lot de consolation. En plus, on ne peut pas comparer un vulgaire insecte comme toi avec une déesse. »** Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire méprisant.

La jeune fille, en face d'elle, resta choquée, tout comme les élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène. Elle recula un peu, effrayée par le regard dur et froid de Marley. Cette dernière ferma son casier se dirigea tranquillement vers la cafétéria. Mais on est dans un lycée et la rumeur sur l'altercation fut plus rapide et arriva très vite aux oreilles du Glee Club mais aussi à celles de Millie. Celle-ci, qui avait remarqué depuis quelques jours le changement de comportement de sa fille ainsi que, contrairement aux autres, les éclairs rouges qui zébraient le visage d'ange de sa fille, décida de passer quelques coups de fil.

Quand Marley entra dans la cafétéria, elle remarqua les regards posés sur elle mais elle les ignora et s'assis à la table avec les New Directions.

 **« - Alors c'est vrai ? »** demanda Tina

 **« - De quoi. »**

 **« - Que tu as frappé Bree ! »** Compléta Kitty.

 **« - Il faut vraiment s'inquiéter de la façon dont les infos circulent dans ce lycée… »**

 **« - Alors il s'est passé quoi ? »**

 **« - Rien, je lui ai juste dit deux trois petits trucs. »**

Il y eu soudain un grand silence autour d'eux. Bree venait d'entrer et tout le monde la fixait. Elle était furieuse, ce qui fit rire Marley. Ah, elle n'aimait pas s'être faite rembarrée par un looser. Elle rejoint la table des populaires et peu à peu les conversations reprirent et à la table de Marley, on commençait à parler de la prochaine compétition. Cependant, Marley, se doutant que Bree n'en resterait pas là, garda un œil sur la table des populaires. Enfin, une oreille, ce qu'il lui permit d'entendre la vengeance que planifiait la cheerleader. A la fin du repas, tous repartirent vers leurs casiers respectifs. C'est à ce moment-là que le plan de Bree s'enclencha. Il était très simple, elle voulait que Marley se souvienne de sa place, alors quoi de mieux que de renouveler une tradition.

Un joueur de l'équipe de football avançait dans les couloirs avec, à la main, un grand gobelet rouge remplit de soda glacé. Il s'avança vers sa victime désignée, qui était dos à lui. Mais au moment où il allait lui envoyer le soda dessus, elle se retourna, attrapant son poignet qui tenait le gobelet. Marley le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui intimant fermement de lâcher le gobelet. Mais comme le joueur était un peu con, il refusa, persuadé de toujours avoir l'avantage. Un sourire d'amusement malsain apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille _. Ah il voulait jouer, bien jouons._ Elle serra le poignet du garçon en utilisant un peu de sa super force. Celui-ci ne résista pas longtemps et rapidement, avec une grimace de douleur, il lâcha le gobelet et Marley le récupéra. Le garçon recula de quelques pas et se massa le poignet. Les élèves les plus proches purent apercevoir les traces rouges sur le poignet du garçon. Marley, elle, prit calmement une gorgée de soda.

 **« -Hum, cerise, mon préféré. Comment tu as deviné ? »** Ironisa-t-elle avant de se diriger vers son prochain cours.

Marley suivait tranquillement son cours quand soudain une voix sortit des haut-parleurs, l'appelant dans le bureau du principal. Elle se leva, doucement, une expression d'ennui profond sur son visage. En entrant dans le bureau, elle découvrit une scène surprenante. Mr Shue et le coach Silvester étaient en train de se disputer, le principal assis à son bureau, essayant de calmer ses deux professeurs. Il y avait aussi, assit sur le canapé le joueur observant la scène et essayant de se faire tout petit. Devant le ridicule de cette scène, Marley ne put se retenir de rire attirant ainsi l'attention sur elle.

 **« - Vous voyez, non seulement elle humilie une de mes filles, blesse un joueur mais en plus elle en rit ! Tes élèves ne sont que des futurs psychopathes braillards ! »**

A ces mots, Marley se redressa et répliqua, toute envie de rire envolée :

 **« - Je vous demande pardon ? Vous me faites perdre mon temps pour ces conneries ! Alors ouais, j'ai remis en place une trainée mais j'ai juste serré un peu fort le poignet de ce mec ! C'est pas ma faute si il est allé pleurer dans les jupons de sa mère ! S'il pleurniche pour ça, il a pas sa place sur le terrain et dans ce cas je viens de vous rendre un énorme service ! En plus, je n'ai fait que me défendre et dans les deux cas. Ce sont eux qui sont venus me chercher pas moi. Et dans les deux cas, dans l'intention de m'humilier ! Cette humiliation est constante, toujours faite par les cheerleaders et les footballers contre les élèves du Glee Club, au point que cela en est devenu une tradition ! Mais on ne s'est jamais plein ! Et là, j'en bouscule un peu deux et je me fais convoquer ! Etes-vous en train de me montrer, Mr le Principal, que vous encouragez le harcèlement scolaire ? »**

 **« - Mlle Rose, calmez-vous. Je n'encourage rien de tout et ne tolère certainement pas la façon dont vous me parlez ! »**

Mais la jeune fille n'écoutait plus rien, la fureur coulait dans ses veines, elle sentait que ses pouvoirs affluaient. Elle savait que si elle ne se contrôlait pas, elle allait blesser quelqu'un, ou pire. Mais elle ne voulait pas museler sa colère et encore moins ses pouvoirs. Elle voulait être elle-même, être Kara Zor-el, la dernière fille de Krypton. Que ces misérables humains la craignent et la vénèrent car rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Enfin, presque. Parce la seule personne assez puissante pour la stopper, venait d'entrer en trombe dans le bureau. Son cousin, Clark Kent, ou encore pour elle, Kal El ou quand il sauve le monde, Superman.

Le journaliste attrapa la jeune fille par les épaules pour la faire tourner vers lui. Il vit les lueurs rouges pulser sur le visage d'ange de sa cousine. Ses soupçons venaient d'être confirmés, elle était bien sous l'emprise de la Kryptonite rouge. Heureusement qu'Alex, après reçu l'appel de Millie, l'avait contacté.

 **« - Lâche-moi, Kal ! »**

 **« - Mais qui êtes-vous ? »** s'exclama Mr Shue

 **« - Salut, je m'appelle Clark Kent, je suis le cousin de K… Marley. Millie m'a appelé pour que je passe la** **chercher. »**

 **« - A quoi tu joues ? Je veux pas venir avec toi ! »**

Clark se tourna vers sa cousine et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

 **« - Si, Kara, tu viens avec moi. Tu ne dois pas laisser cette colère te contrôler. Tu n'es pas toi-même. »**

 **« - Je suis plus moi maintenant, que je ne l'ai jamais été. »**

 **« - C'est faux. Ecoute, je sais qu'aujourd'hui, c'est dur pour toi et je comprends, ça l'est aussi pour moi mais… »**

 **« - Tu comprends ? Mais tu comprends quoi au juste ? Tu n'as aucun souvenir, alors que moi si. J'ai 12 ans de souvenirs ! Des souvenirs que je revois tout le temps, quand je ferme les yeux ou quand je regarde le ciel ! J'ai dû me reconstruire apprendre à m'adapter à un nouvel endroit qui m'était totalement inconnu, dans lequel je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Je dois vivre tous les jours avec cette douleur qui me bouffe, ce souvenir qui me hante la dernière fois que j'ai vu mes parents et mon monde exploser ! Tu ne sais rien Kal, parce que toi, toute ta vie est ici mais pas moi. »**

Le jeune homme encaissa ces mots douloureux, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais malgré tout Kara était sa seule famille biologique et il n'allait pas l'abandonner. Il la traina hors du bureau, hors du lycée, hors de la vue du moindre témoin. Il se changea et s'envola avec dans ses bras, sa seule famille, qui se débattait toujours, et l'amena dans le seul endroit qui lui rappelait sa planète, la Forteresse de la Solitude.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand Kara se réveilla, dans son état normal, elle trouva son cousin à son chevet. Il l'a prise dans ses bras et elle pleura, pour toutes les paroles horribles qu'elle avait dites mais aussi elle pleura la perte de son monde, de ses parents, et de son enfance.


End file.
